Beating Heart (Book 3 in the 'Secrets' Series)
by musicdreams31
Summary: Madison Jameson has faced moving, seeing her mom who left her when she was three, shooting, car accidents, amnesia, and more. Now she left Mission Creek to start a new life, away from the drama. As she creates a new life in NYC as Madison Parker, her past still haunts her. As Davenport and Chase search for Madison, Madison lives her life to the fullest. (Sequel to 'I Lived')
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Madison's POV**

As I got off of the plane I decided to see where I had landed. I just got on a random flight and hoped it would take me somewhere away from California. I looked at the schedule times.

"I'm in New York City?" I asked myself.

"Sure are, sweetheart." I heard someone say. I whipped my head around and saw guy standing there.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey. What brings you to New York?" He asked me.

"Running away from my problems. You?" I asked.

"I used to live here when I was kid. I decided to come back. What types of problems are you running away from?" He asked me.

"Drama. Found out my mom actually had another child, my twin actually. I didn't know about her," Okay that was kind of a white lie and a truth.

"Broke up with my boyfriend to protect him, I've been targeted by a psychopath, pretty much anything you can imagine." I laughed.

"Sounds like one heck of a life you got there. Take care of yourself. Oh, and be careful who you befriend here. New York isn't the safest place in the world." He winked at me and then walked away.

"Noted." I whispered and walked out of the airport.

_It smells terrible out here. Must be because I'm right outside of an airport in probably the biggest city in New York. _I just shook my head and kept walking down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the prologue. Hope you liked it. Chapter 1 will be up soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

_Previously in this series_

_As I boarded the plane I looked out the window. No shootings, no hostages this time. As the plane took off I let a tear slip out and turned to look at the seat in front of me._

_"What are you doing on a plane by yourself?" An older lady next to me asked._

_"Running away from my problems. They're too big to fight." I replied. I looked back out the window and watched as the California scenery got smaller and smaller as we rose higher in the air._

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong> As I walked down the streets of New York City I hoisted my backpack up higher. I'm wearing a black leather jacket, a strapless purple stop, blue skinny jeans, knee high black high heeled boots, and my hair's curled in ringlets. I also have my contacts in.

As I walked past a bakery I got out my phone. 27 missed calls from Chase and 15 missed calls from Dad. I put my phone back in my pocket and kept walking down the grey, dirty sidewalk.

I don't know much about New York but I do know it's not safe. I walked into a hotel and walked up to the desk.

"Do you have any available rooms?" I asked the lady.

"One. How many beds do you need?" She asked me.

"Just one." I replied. She nodded and handed me a room key.

"Floor 5 room 31." She told me. I quickly thanked her and got in the elevator.

As I walked inside my room I threw my backpack on the couch and sat on the bed. It was a nice hotel room. I went out on the balcony and looked out over the city.

"This should be fun." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV <strong>

I tried calling her phone again.

"_Hey you've reached Madison. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now but please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a great day."_

"Maddi, it's Chase. This is the 28th time I've called. I need to know where you are. You said you'd keep in touch. I'm worried about you Mads. Please call me back. Bye." I said and hung up. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Still no answer?" Davenport asked me. I shook my head.

"She even disabled her GPS on her phone and chip. This isn't like her." He told me.

"I know." I whispered.

"Still looking for the little scaredy cat?" I heard Bella ask.

"What do you want Bella?" I asked her.

"I want Madison to get her ass back here so I can torture her. Why else would I want her back. To hug her? To say I missed her? I don't care about her. As long as she's alive, I'm fine. Let's just hoped that, wherever she is, she doesn't get killed." She smirked.

"Get out." Davenport told her.

"Fine. But tell me when you need my help. I mean, I am her clone after all." She replied.

"GET OUT!" I yelled and threw a water bottle at her, which she ducked, then walked out.


	3. Chapter 2

**Madison's POV **

I looked at my phone again. 30 missed calls from Chase and 20 missed calls from Dad. I rolled my eyes and listened to all of the messages. I decided to change my number so I hacked into the phone system and changed it.

I got out my diary and started reading it, from the very beginning.

I keep forgetting how dark my past was. When I finished reading it through front to back I sighed and looked at the time. _7:01pm. _I got in around _5:30pm _so I've been here for about an hour and a half. I decided to go to sleep.

I turned off the lamp and turned on my side in the bed and fell asleep instantly.

I awoke to the loud beeping sound of an alarm clock, on my phone. I turned it off, took a shower, and got dressed. I only brought like $2,000 so I have to get a job if I want an apartment and food.

I got up and started walking around town looking for jobs. I'm wearing a strapless white top, a long white knitted cardigan, blue skinny jeans, brown high heeled ankle boots, my glasses, and my hair's in a braid down my shoulder. I stopped in front of a diner.

I saw a sign in their window that says 'NOW HIRING'. I walked inside and heard the the bell hit the door as I walked inside. The lady at the desk looked up.

"How many?" She asked me.

"I'm actually looking for a job here." I replied.

"Go to back and you'll find the office." She smiled. I gave her a quick 'Thank You' and walked to the back. I knocked on the closed office door.

"COME IN!" They yelled. I winced at the loud yelling.

I had forgotten about my bionics. I opened the door and saw man with black hair that's starting to grey from the stress and brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm here for the job." I smiled.

"Sit" He told me. I quickly sat down in the chair.

"Name?" He asked me.

"Madison...Parker." I lied. What? I can't have them finding me.

"Date of birth?" He asked.

"May 31, 1997." Okay, that was a lie. I was born in '99. He nodded.

"Where have you worked in the past?" He asked me.

"I interned for Davenport Industries." I replied. He looked up.

"Davenport Industries?" He asked.

"My boyfriend's dad is Donald Davenport." GOD! Why did I just say that?!

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah but, we um...kinda broke up last week. I guess the school stress just got to us." I laughed nervously.

"You're hired!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, a smile spread across my face.

"Don't be too happy about it. It's hard working here." He told me as he handed me my uniform.

"It's a diner. How hard can this be?" I laughed.

* * *

><p>By the time I got through half of my shift I was about ready to quit.<p>

"Still think it's easy?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Many times I have learned to never underestimate anything, yet I keep doing it." I said as I leaned on the counter, my chin in my hand. He nodded.

"It's hard work Madison. But it pays great. It's a nice diner which a lot of people come to." He smiled.

"Enough for food and an apartment?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, enough for food and an apartment." He smiled.

"YES!" I exclaimed. Okay, I will do this, for the living conditions.

* * *

><p>"Where are you from anyways?" Miranda, a waitress, asked me.<p>

"Florida. I moved here for a fresh start. Probably not the best idea but. I've had worse. Also known as trying to get on a plane from California to Georgia. I ended up getting shot. Not the best idea." I told her as we cleaned the tables.

"Shot?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's just say I was tempted to walk here so I don't have to go through that again." I laughed. I saw smiled and keep cleaning.

* * *

><p>As I took a shower I let the hot water pour over my aching muscles. I double scrubbed my hair and body. After I got changed into my pajamas I went to sleep. Here's to a new life.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chase's POV**

"Any luck?" I asked Davenport.

"Nope. Dead end, again," He sighed and ran a hand through his "beautiful" hair.

"Chase, did you ever stop to think that, may be Madison doesn't want to be found?" He asked me. I turned to look at him.

"She can't survive without her capsule. We have to help her." I replied.

"Chase, I think this about more than her capsule." Bree said.

"Bree, it's not. Okay?" I replied.

"She can bear without us. Besides, it's not like she's in New York. If she was then, she definitely couldn't survive. She's probably in Georgia or Florida." Bree told me.

"You're probably right. How about we give her a few days and if we don't hear back then we'll try again." I suggested.

"Sounds great. Now let's go eat because I'm starving." Davenport told us as he ran out of the Lab. Bree and I both laughed and followed him into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"So, any word yet?" Adam asked.<p>

"Nope. A bunch of dead ends." I replied.

"It's just not like her. I mean, she had an excuse last time. She was kidnapped, but this time, she took off. It isn't like her." Leo replied.

I nodded in agreement.

"She'll turn up. I know it. She always does. Whether it's in three months or a year, we'll find her. I have hope." Davenport told us. We all nodded and started eating.


	5. Chapter 4

**Madison's POV**

I woke up to the loud sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and slammed the 'snooze' button then got up and got in the shower. I got dressed in my uniform and walked to work.

"Madison, great you're here. I need you to clean the tables, put the chairs on the ground, then open up." Mr. Nixon told me. I nodded and did all of the 'chores'. After I opened up people started piling in for breakfast.

"Hi, my name is Madison I will be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I smiled at an elderly couple.

"Hi Madison. I would like a coffee please." The woman smiled. I nodded as I wrote it down.

"And for you sir?" I asked.

"I'll just take a water no lemon please." He told me. I quickly wrote it down.

"Alrighty. I'll have your drinks out in a moment." I smiled and walked to the kitchen.

As the coffee was being made my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Madison!" Miranda hissed. "I know, not phones at work. Just one minute." I whispered.

"Madison? Is that you?" I heard Chase asked.

"Sorry. Wrong number." I replied quickly and hung up.

"Who was that?" Miranda asked me.

"Chase. How did he get my phone number? I changed it when I arrived." I told her. She shrugged.

"He is Donald Davenport's son." She smiled.

I nodded and took the drinks to the elderly couple. I let them think about what they want to eat and went to the next table.

* * *

><p>"Damn. We got a hot waitress." A teenage boy smirked.<p>

"How can I help you boys today?" I asked as I forced a smile onto my face. My phone rang, again.

"God dammit." I whispered as I put it on silent.

"Sorry 'bout that. Can I start you off with something to drink?" I smiled.

They all got sodas and I went to get them. After I gave them their sodas I went over to the elderly couple. I was working like five tables at once and my phone kept going off.

* * *

><p>During my break I took out my phone and answered the call.<p>

"Look, you have the wrong number. I'm not Madison. Just please stop calling, I'm trying to work." I told them then hung up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chase's POV**

It sounds a lot like Maddi.

"Mr. Davenport, that's her voice." I told him.

"Chase, just give her space. She's been through a lot. Now come on, you have to get to school." He told me. I nodded and followed him out to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

When I finished my shift I walked home. I was exhausted. I collapsed on my bed. This is a hard life. I got up and took a nice, long shower. When I got out of the shower my phone was blowing up with Facebook feed. Yes, I still use Facebook.

_Maddi, I miss you. Please come home~C_

_Maddi, we need you~C_

_Answer my calls~C_

I decided to message back, from a different account.

_Dear C,_

_I'm safe and sound in another country. I miss you too but, it's for the best. I hope to see you soon. _

_Love,_

_M.J_

It was from another account so he can't trace my location. I threw my phone on the bed and got dressed in my pajamas. I'm not going back to Mission Creek, for a long time. I have a new life, in New York. Just then my phone buzzed. It was a Facebook notification.

_Madison, we need you to come back to Mission Creek, California. We all miss you. None of us can think straight without you. I think even Bella misses you~C_

_Chase, Bella could never miss me. And btw you can survive without me. You've done it before. In my room is a box of pictures of us. Just ask my dad or Amber to get them. There's also a necklace I meant to give you as a present before I got kidnapped~M_

It was a few minutes before he responded.

_It's an exact copy of your favorite necklace. Your dad gave me the box of photos. He still thinks you're with Amanda. How are you?~C_

_I'm okay, I guess. I have a job. It's hard work but good paying. I'm saving up for an apartment. How have you been?~M_

_Searching for you. So, not very good. We all miss you~C_

_Open the locket~M_

_It's us. On our first date~C_

_Yes, now I have to go. I'm sorry to say but, this may be the last time we will be able to communicate for a long time. Like I said, I love you __**and I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time**__. Goodbye~M_

_I love you, Maddi~C_

I logged off and touched my necklace. It has a silver wolf, a crystal heart, and a silver locket with a picture of Chase and I on our first date. I sighed and turned on the TV.

"_Teenager Madison Jameson has gone missing after she told her father and soon to be step-mother she was going to live with her mother. Madison has not yet been found and an Amber Alert has gone out nation-wide. If you have any information regarding her location please contact 711-TIPS." _The anchor lady said.

"Oh boy." I whispered.

I turned off the TV and went to sleep. Another day of work ahead of me, another day to live my life to the fullest.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far? How do you like Madison living in the Big Apple while Chase is in a small town in California, A.K.A Mission Creek. Please favorite, follow, and review. Hope you've enjoyed this series so far. Chapter 6 should be posted soon. I'm sorry I don't have a schedule, I just post randomly because my schedule is so busy with Girl Scouts, Band, and School. Oh and I can't forget about bowling. I hope everyone had a safe and happy Halloween. I know I did. I didn't walk very far in the neighborhood.<strong>

**Oh and speaking of band, I decided to sign up to try out for All County, not knowing that I have to play my lyrical which I can't play for my life, my seven scales, my chromatic scale, and...drum roll please...cite reading. Cite reading is where you get like 30 seconds to look over a piece of music you just got and then play it. Yeah, I'm not very good at it. Whoops! Can't back down now. **

**I might not update as much because I seriously need to practice for auditions for All County. Have a wonderful weekend filled with Lab Rats.**

**~Musicdreams31 ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Rob's POV**

"Any sign of Madison?" Amber asked me.

I shook my head as I stared at the computer.

"She'll turn up. She always does." She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm just worried, that's all. Something happened to Maddi a week or two ago and she doesn't know how to deal with it. I'm afraid it will affect her life. What's for dinner?" I asked her.

"We," She smiled as she turned off the computer. "Are going out to eat. I made reservations for us at Texas Road House and we have to

be there by 6:00. So go get ready and meet me downstairs in an hour." She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips before disappearing in the kitchen.

I sighed as I got in the car with Amber.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"This is Maddi's favorite restaurant." I whined.

"Oh just start the car. She'll be fine, Rob. She knows how to take care of herself." Amber smiled.

"You're right. It's not like she'd go to New York City. I mean, Maddi isn't that stupid." I shrugged and started the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

As I got out of bed memories of yesterday flashed through my mind. I was about to go in the bathroom to take a shower when someone knocked-er-banged on my door, rapidly.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled as I walked over to it. I opened the door only to see Miranda standing there. She pushed her way into my room.

"Come on in." I said sarcastically as I closed the door.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" She whisper-yelled.

"What?" I asked her.

"This," She told me as she held up a headshot in front of my face. "Is plastered all over the nation." She hissed.

"So your head shots are plastered all over the nation?" I asked.

"What? No." She replied.

"Miranda, look at what you're holding." I told her. She turned the paper around and looked at it.

"Whoops. Wrong paper," She laughed nervously as she grabbed a different piece of paper from her purse.

"This is plastered all over America." She told me.

"_Madison Jameson, last seen at her friend's mansion two weeks ago has gone missing from Mission Creek, California,_" I read.

"I saw it on the news last night, idiot." I told her.

"Why did you run away?" She asked me.

"Who said I ran away? Maybe I was kidnapped." I smirked. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh relax. I wasn't kidnapped, again." I told her.

"Again?" She asked. I shrugged.

"My ex boyfriend's real father thinks I was in the way of his job. Totally escaped," I smirked.

"Like a boss." I whispered.

"This isn't a joke, Madison." She told me.

"You don't think I know that? Miranda, my life was hell back in Mission Creek. Sure, I miss my family, but it's for the best." I told her.

"My dad is avoiding me because I didn't make it into Harvard. My mom is dead. You think your life is hell? Try living mine." She told me. I could hear her tears coming on, but tears were stinging at the back of my eyelids.

"Miranda, your mother didn't leave you when you were three. Your father didn't propose to a woman you don't like. You sister isn't dating some bum who's secretly cheating on her but you don't have the guts to break it to her!" By now I was shouting.

"YOU'RE BOYFRIEND ISN'T TEMPTED TO KILL YOUR WORST ENEMY SO HE CAN GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU! YOU DIDN'T GET SHOT AT AN AIRPORT OR HAD AMNESIA, ALL IN ONE YEAR! YOU DIDN'T GET BULLIED FOR BEING ONE GRADE AHEAD OF YOUR AGE WHEN YOU WERE A KID! You weren't diagnosed with depression, at age 10." I told her.

Her eyes were widened in shock.

"I'm sorry. I-I din't know, Madison." She told me.

"Of course you didn't. No one does. I have so many secrets inside of me that keep weighing me down." I whispered.

"Maddi-" I cut her off.

"Get out." I told her.

"Please just-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

She walked out of the room, only turning back to say, "Sorry."

I sat down on the bed, sobbing my heart out, realizing that this new start is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you probably don't have a clue about Madison's past. On my Wattpad is a story about her past. I'm still working on it and it won't be uploaded on here for awhile. Right now I have three stories I'm working on that are actually published. So if you want to read it I'm musicdreams31 on Wattpad too<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Madison's POV**

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. After I got ready I caught a bus to work. When I walked inside I started to take down the chairs.

"I'll have your drinks right out." I smiled to the customers and walked to the kitchen. After I got the drinks I started walking out of the kitchen. I sat the drinks down in front of them and took their orders. After I gave the orders to the cook I went to next table.

"I see we got Madison, again." The guy smiled.

"Is this place like your guys' hang out now?" I asked.

"Only on you shift." He smirked and winked.

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?" I asked.

"No. I am flirting with you." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and got out the notepad.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" I asked them.

Suddenly my phone went off.

"_And I don't know where I'm going but I know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time. I wanna hear your eating heart, tonight. Until the bleeding sun comes alive." _I quickly silenced my phone and smiled nervously.

"Who was that?" The guy asked me.

"Uh," I looked at the missed call. "Chase Davenport." I replied.

"As in Donald Davenport?" He asked me.

"That's right!" I heard the all too familiar voice yell.

"Oh boy." I whispered and turned around.

"I'll be right with you ma'am!" I yelled and turned back to the table.

"Drinks. What do you want?" I asked them. After I got their order I walked over to her.

"Hello Madison." She smirked. I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Seriously honey, this is where you chose to start over?" Amanda asked me.

"How did you find me?" I whispered.

"I know you, Maddi-" I cut her off then and there.

"You do not get to call me Maddi, do you understand?" I hissed. She quickly nodded before continuing.

"I know my daughter. You may love small towns but you believe it's easier to hide in big ones where not many people know who you are, _Madison Kay Parker._" She smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"I just have one question, though, why use my maiden name?" She asked me.

"Because Dad, Amber, Chase, and everyone else knows I hate you. They wouldn't even think about me using it as my last name." I smirked.

"Very smart, I have to admit, it's good you ended up with your father's genes. How have you been?" She asked me.

"That's actually none of your concern. I have to get back to work." I told her and turned to walk away, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Honey, you need to go back. I'm you mother, I know what's best." She told me softly.

"Let me get one thing straight. You may be my mother but I will _never _be your daughter." I hissed. I walked back into the diner, leaving her standing on the sidewalk, alone.

* * *

><p>I walked inside my hotel room and threw my bag on the floor, not caring where it landed. I sighed and dropped on my bed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**Madison's POV**

I looked at the time and saw it was 6:59pm. I got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I realized that it's my day off. I turned on my phone and saw I had 30 missed calls, from Amanda. Just then my phone rang.<p>

"What?" I groaned into the phone.

"Good morning to you too." She replied sarcastically.

"Did you really have to call 31 times?" I asked her.

"Yep! Now get your butt down to the harbor. We're gonna have some bonding time." She chirped happily.

"Pass. I need sleep." I told her.

"You are coming or I'll give away your location." She threatened.

"Goddammit, Amanda. I'll be down there in half an hour." I told her and hung up. Blackmail. Smart.

When I made it down to the Harbor I saw Amanda sitting on a bench. I walked over to her.

"Where are we going first?" I asked.

"We," She smiled as she got up. "Are having a shopping spree the whole day. Let's go." She told me and grabbed my arm and started walking down the crowded city sidewalks.

"Amanda," I whined as she dragged me along.

"I don't like shopping."

"Too bad, Mads. It's your day of and you need to shop." She told me as she dragged me into a store full of dresses and skirts. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at all of the girly clothes.

"Oohh! That dress would look great on you!" She exclaimed as she ran over to a purple polka dotted sundress.

She found one my size and shoved it at me.

"Try it on." She smiled. I reluctantly agreed and went to the fitting rooms. After I changed and came out she squealed.

"It's perfect. I have to get a picture." She told me and took a picture. I changed back into my regular clothes and she bought the dress.

"Amanda?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you suddenly so happy to spend time with me?" I asked her.

"I guess I just miss having a daughter. I don't know where Bailey is and I found you here. I figured we could hang out. You know, at least you still have part of your family." She shrugged.

I nodded. She looked at my necklace.

"I recognize that from somewhere." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"It was grandma's before she gave it to me. I got a copy made and Chase has it. I was supposed to give it to him before I was kidnapped but Douglas just had to take me out of the picture. Didn't work." I laughed. Oh. My. God. Did I just laugh, with my mom?

"You okay there honey?" Amanda asked me. I nodded and stayed silent.

We walked into a really expensive store and she ran straight for shoes. I shook my head and followed.

* * *

><p>When we got back to my hotel room I dropped the many, many bags by my bed.<p>

"Why did I agree to this?" I asked as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Because you were protecting your location." She reminded me.

"Right. You blackmailed me," I sat up.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you should go back." She told me.

"This? Again?" I asked.

"Amanda, I want to start over, I _need _to start over." I told her.

"So you let them fight your battle that you ran away from? Maddi, you're a Jameson. And Jameson's don't quit, ever." She told me.

"You were a Jameson and you quit." I pointed out.

"And I was young and stupid." She told me.

"I'm even younger!" I exclaimed.

"But you're smart. You're the smartest woman on the planet while Chase is the smartest man!" She told me. She took a deep breath then continued.

"Madison, he misses you. They all do. You need to go back." She told me.

"Amanda, I can't. I need to protect them." I told her.

"So you call letting them fight your battle protecting? I thought you were better than this Madison. I thought your father raised you better than this." She told me, disappointment in her voice.

"MOM!" I yelled as she started to walk out. She stopped dead in her tracks and my hand flew over my mouth.

"What'd you just call me?" She asked.

"I-I didn't mean to. It just slipped out." I told her.

"It's fine. Madison, honey, they need you. You're here, in New York, working your butt off to buy an apartment, to buy food, to buy a new life. Well guess what Madison, you can't buy a new life. You live with the one you have and like it. God gives you one chance, and one chance only." She told me.

"Well if that's true then why have I flatlined so many times? Why have I knocked on death's door so many times? Hm? Why?" I asked.

"Because it wasn't your time, Madison. You have a happy life ahead of you. I see it with you marrying Chase and having kids, owning Davenport Industries together, maybe even Jameson Consolidated joining Davenport Industries as partners. That's what I see." She told me.

"That's exactly what I saw the first time I met Chase." I whispered.

"And in order for that to happen, you have to go back. You have to face Bella, Douglas, and Krane." She told me.

"Who's Krane?" I asked.

"He's Douglas's new partner. He has Adam, Bree, and Chase. On the way back here Donald texted me telling me this. You have to help them." She told me.

"And you couldn't of told me that earlier?" I asked as I started packing.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I need to save them, then I'm coming back here to continue my new life." I replied. Within 20 minutes I was done.

"Let's go." I told her.

"I'm going with you?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I just called the diner and told them a huge family emergency came up. We leave now." I replied.

* * *

><p>When the Jameson private jet landed we walked off.<p>

"Smell that clean Mission Creek air?" She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"New York wasn't _that _bad." I told her.

"Honey, you have no sense of smell then." She laughed and got in the car. I laughed a little myself and put my bags in the trunk then got in.

"Take me to the Davenport mansion." I told her. She nodded and sped off.

* * *

><p>When we arrived I saw a bunch of bank people here.<p>

"What the hell?" I asked. I started to walk up the driveway when they stopped me.

"You can't go in miss." He told me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"If you want to keep that hand then I suggest you let me in or so help me god you will not live to see another day." I sneered. He moved to the side.

"Thought so." I mumbled and walked inside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled. Tasha, Davenport, and Leo turned to look at me.

"Madison?" Tasha asked. I nodded.

"Where are they?" I asked them.

"They ran away." Leo told me.

"I swear if Douglas and Krane don't kill them I will myself." I muttered and turned on my GPS signal.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chase's POV**

"Guys, a GPS signal just activated." I told Adam and Bree.

"Who's?" Bree asked. I looked it up.

"Madison." I whispered. Bella smirked.

"Time to greet my clone. Ta ta." She smiled and walked out. I rolled my eyes and turned to Adam and Bree.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Can't you use your magnetism app to repel the rings?" Bree asked me.

"Douglas would expect me to do that. Just like he would expect me to use my molecular kinesis too." I replied.

"So use both." Adam told me.

"You can't use two abilities at once." I told them.

"Why not?" Bree asked.

"Because...I never tried it." I admitted. "I say you try it and if your head explodes we," Bree said as she pointed to him and Bree. "The survivors will go onto plan B." She smiled.

"Fine." I gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

As I paced the living room chewing on my nails Amanda's eyes followed me.

"Okay will you stop that?" She asked me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I guess I should just enjoy a nice cup of coffee while my best friends are kidnapped." I replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and looked around. Just then the door flew open and Adam, Bree, and Chase walked in.

"MADISON!" They yelled in sync. I ran up to them and hugged them all.

"Thank god you're okay." I laughed.

"So you're staying?" Bree asked me.

"No. After I defeat Douglas and Bella along with Krane I go back." I told them.

"To where?" Adam asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." They all frowned.

"What's Amanda doing here?" Chase asked.

"I brought Madison back to save you guys from Douglas, Krane, and Bella. I see you didn't need her, though." Amanda told them. They nodded.

"Well, why don't I cook us dinner? I can whip us up some tuna surprise." Tasha suggested. We all nodded. I started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Davenport asked me.

"To find them. I need to get back to my job. I actually make a living." I told them and walked out.

* * *

><p>I found the warehouse and snuck in.<p>

"80 million bucks. I'm touching the device." I heard someone snarl. I'm guessing that's Krane.

"Oh stop pouting Douglas. It's a tablet." Bella told him.

"But it's my tablet!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and laughed silently to myself. I started walking forward when my hip hit a glass tube and it to the ground, breaking.

"Who's there?" Bella asked. I quickly hid in the corner.

"Must've been a wave causing a shock." Douglas shrugged. Bella nodded and Krane didn't pay any attention.

It was awhile before Douglas and Krane started arguing about the triton app not working. Wait, triton app? I'm in my mission suit. It looks exactly like Bree's but has a purple streak running up the side of the arms. I stepped out from my hiding spot.

"I see you've decided to come out from hiding." Bella smirked. Douglas and Krane turned to look at me.

"Ah. Madison, I remember cloning you. You were so sweet and innocent then." Douglas smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Enough with the chit chat, Dougie." I told him. He cringe at his childhood nickname.

All of the sudden Bella ran up to me. She went to flip me but I jumped and did a flip in the air, landing in a fighting stance.

"I see someone's been training." Bella smirked.

"I have a little free time in New York." I replied. She went for a punch to the face but I ducked and she just swung at air.

"Well played, Maddi, well played." She said. I smirked and flipped her. I got on top of her and pinned her down, holding a knife in my hand. Douglas and Krane had fled, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

"Go ahead. Do it." She said. I raised the knife above her chest.

"Just know that this won't make me go away. I will always be haunting you, just like those bullies. Just like when your mom left you, or the depression," She smirked.

"I dare you. Do it. You know you want to." She managed to choke out. I now was choking the life out of her.

"_Don't do this." _A voice told me.

"_**Do it."**_ Crystal told me.

"Is Crystal telling you to do it? Is the sweet innocent side telling you not to?" Bella smirked.

I let go of her. She got up and flipped me. I landed on the ground with a loud '_thud'_ and I groaned in pain. She took the knife and stabbed me in my side earning a scream of pain from me.

"Have fun, Madison." She laughed evilly and walked out.


	11. Chapter 10

**Madison's POV**

I woke up in the Lab on the cyber desk.

"What is with you and almost getting yourself killed?" My dad asked.

"Hey." I choked out.

"Sweetie, why would you face them by yourself?" He asked me.

"Douglas and Krane has bolted when Bella and I started fighting. I had her, dad, I had her in my grasp. I could've killed her but-" He cut me off.

"Sh. It's okay." He whispered.

"Dad, she used my past against me. She distracted me enough to catch me off guard and stb my side knowing that I won't die. If I die, she dies. But if she dies, I live." I explained.

"I know, honey." He said as he stroked my hair.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just wanted a normal life." I told him.

"Sh. It's okay Maddi. I understand." He smiled. I heard the elevator doors to the Lab open. I heard boots on the cement ground.

"Hey sis." Bailey smiled.

"You know?" I asked. She nodded.

"I've known longer than you. Remember when we were kids and you were trying to find out why mom left but you found the bionic project file? You had told me about it. I can't believe you forgot." She laughed.

"I guess I did. How have you been?" I asked her.

"Better. Brad proposed to me last month. The day you bolted, actually." She smiled.

"That's great Bailey." I smiled.

"Alright Bailey. We should let your sister get some rest. She's been through a lot." My dad told her and they walked out of the Lab. Chase sat down next to me.

"How many times have you been close to death now?" He asked.

"Too many." I laughed. He nodded.

"I missed you, Mads." He told me.

"I missed you too. But you do realize I'm going back, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I figured. Except I still don't know where you went." He frowned.

"Out of country." I lied.

"Where?"

"Australia." I lied again. I hate lying to him but, he can't know. He nodded.

"You've always had a fascination with Australia. Why?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess the scenery." I replied. He nodded.

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and walked out. I ended up falling asleep moments later.

* * *

><p>(1 Week Later)<p>

**Madison's POV**

"Madison you're not fully healed." Amanda told me.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I now enough for an apartment and food." I laughed.

"Good. And let's make sure your father doesn't know I was in on this. I'm fleeing back to Florida when you leave." She whispered.

"I thought you would." I smiled. I quickly hugged her then pulled away.

"Bye Amanda. I'll see you soon. Just don't tell them my location." I smiled.

"Promise." She replied. I got on the plane and waited for it to take off. I looked out the window and saw the crew rushing by, making sure everything was good.

"What are you doing on a plane all by yourself?" A man asked me.

"Going back home. Last week was just temporary. I managed to get myself hurt while trying to save my friends and family. I need to go back to New York." I replied as the plane took off.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it so far. I don't know how many chapters are left but I might not post as much because of All County. I'm gonna be getting help after school from Mr. Nista and his ban intern Mr. Nix probably. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Oh and the Bailey part, to understand you have to read the<br>"Madison's Past" story on my wattpad account. Have a great day! ~Musicdreams31**


	12. Chapter 11

**Madison's POV**

I threw my keys on the counter of my new apartment. I've been back in New York for a week and finally got my apartment. I just got back from my shift at the diner and all I can say is, I'm exhausted. I fell down on my bed right when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"MADISON!" Amanda squealed. I winced at the loudness of her voice.

"Geez. Not so loud. I have that hearing now." I complained.

"Right. Sorry. I just wanted to check up on you, you know, make sure you're doing fine." She told me.

"I'm fine. I got my apartment, finally, when I got back. I'm healing and I've been taking double shifts. What's up?" I asked her. I suddenly heard yelling in the background. I sat up.

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"Oh. I'm just at the gas station," She's lying.

"Some guys are fighting." She told me.

"Yeeaahh. Ooookaaay. I have to go. Bye." I replied and hung up.

"That was weird." I mumbled and took a shower. After I got dressed and laid down in my bed.

I got out my phone and started going through Instagram. I stopped scrolling when I saw a picture of Chase, kissing another girl. I looked at what he wrote.

_My first date with Kalina. _The girl has waist long orange hair curled in ringlets, emerald-green eyes, perfect white teeth, and she's skinny and fit. She looks more like her age while I still look like I'm a tall 12 or 13 year old. I let a tear slip down my cheek as I scrolled through Chase's profile. All these pictures were in the last week.

* * *

><p>I showed up to work 5 minutes early.<p>

"Mornin Madison." Mr. Nixon smiled. I waved and started putting down the chairs. When I finished opening up the usual breakfast crowd piled in. I walked over to table 5.

"Hi. Can I start you off wi-" I cut myself off when I realized who I was talking to.

"Oh. You guys, again," I deadpanned.

"What can I get you to drink?" I asked the jocks. Then I realized something.

"Shouldn't you three be in school?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We're college students, not high schoolers." One replied in a 'duh' type of tone.

"Like I would know that." I rolled my eyes.

"You should babe. 'Cuz you and me, tight." He smirked.

"Riiight. What can I get you?" I asked them.

"Three cokes." Another smiled.

"Coming right up." I smiled. I guess I turned too fast because pain shot up my side. I winced and leaned on an empty table.

"You okay there?" One of the guys asked.

I nodded. "Fine." I lied and walked to the kitchen. I got their drinks and delivered them to the table. After they ordered something to eat I gave it to the cook and went to my other tables.

* * *

><p><strong>Amanda's POV<br>**"So she trusts you?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, and next time, don't stab my daughter." I told her.

"She tried to kill me!" Bella exclaimed.

"Isabella Jameson! You tried to kill her?" Douglas asked her. I put my hands on my hips.

"No, I just stabbed her." She mumbled. Krane laughed and Douglas glared at her. Bella ran to her room. Douglas walked up to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips and put on his leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" I pouted.

"A surprise visit to an old friend of mine. No it's not Rob. Someone else. I'll be back soon." He told me. I nodded and he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Oo la la. Douglas has a special lady. Am I right?<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Madison's POV**

I heard the bell above the door jungle.

"I'll be with you in a minute sir!" I yelled. Miranda seated him and I walked over. Without looking up I got my notepad out.

"My name is Madison. I'll be your waitress for today. What can I get you to drink?" I asked.

"I'll have a sprite please." I heard the all too familiar voice say. I slowly looked up and shrieked. I jumped back and hit my hip on a table.

"I see I've surprised you." He smirked.

"How did you know where I work?" I asked.

"I have my sources. How have you been Maddi?" Douglas asked.

"Miranda can take care of you today." I told him and started walking away.

"You see, if you make someone else take care of me today, I'll just give away your location." He said. I stopped and turned around.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed.

"Oh, but I would." He whispered.

"Fine." I stomped my foot and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When I came back he was on his phone.<p>

"Who are you texting?" I asked him. I looked at his phone and saw '_Her 3'_

"Who's 'Her'?" I asked him.

"My girlfriend. Now stop being nosy." He sneered.

"Whatever. What can I get you to eat?" I asked him.

"I'll take the best thing you have. I'm tired of barbequed iguana." He said. I cringed.

"How lovely." I deadpanned and walked away. When I came back I put a plate of chocolate cake in front of him.

"How do you have a girlfriend? You're supposed to be dead." I said.

"I've known her for a long time. Would you like some cake?" He asked me. I sat down across from him, it's my break now.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I needed to see you, my beautiful girl." He smiled.

"Excuse me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh yeah. You're really close to my girlfriend." He told me then took a bit of the cake. I grabbed a fork and took a bite of the cake. I saw him smile as he saw me eat it.

"Who's the poor lady?" I smirked.

"I see you haven't changed." He mumbled.

"Oh, I have. Just not around you." I told him and took another bite.

"You'll figure out who she is sooner or later." He shrugged. I just stared at him. He looked up.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Trying to figure out what a woman can see in you. Can't find a thing." I replied while concentrating.

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically. I shrugged.

"I mean, seriously, you're dead to the world." I told him.

"Gee, thanks." He said.

"It's true. I mean, even your own brother doesn't want to see you." I smirked.

"That's because I tried taking back Adam, Bree, and Chase." He said.

"You kidnapped us!" I whisper-yelled.

"No. I just, took them back without asking." He replied innocently.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Okay, okay. I did kidnap you. You're the one who stayed." He pointed out.

"You threatened me!" I exclaimed.

"So?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. I took a quick bite of the cake.

"Gotta get back to work." I said and got up.

* * *

><p>When my shift finished I snuck out the back and caught the bus to my apartment. I unlocked the door and when I stepped inside I screamed a little. There he was, sitting in my chair.<p>

"Douglas." I sneered.

"Really? You took the back?" He asked me.

"I was trying to get away from you. You've visited, you've seen me, whatever you needed to do. Leave." I told him.

"It's a free country. I can stay in New York if I want to." He smirked.

"I have your brother on speed dial." I told him flatly.

"And it was nice seeing you. Goodbye." He bolted out the door. I laughed and locked the door.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chase's POV  
><strong>A week ago I had woken up to find Madison gone. Now I've been searching for her.

"Chase, dinner's ready." Bree told me.

"Not hungry." I mumbled as I tried to track her GPS. Bree walked over to me.

"Chase," She started as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Obviously she doesn't want to come back." I shrugged off her hand.

"Madison just doesn't know what she wants." I replied.

"Madison is Madison. You can't change her." Bree scolded.

"No, but she can change herself." We heard someone say. We turned around to see Amber standing there. She walked over to us.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Rob filled me in on everything. Don't worry, I won't tell," She smiled.

"Madison has changed, though. Physically, she's gotten stronger. I saw her when she was on the cyber desk, passed out. Mentally, she's smarter from the bionics. And personality wise, she's Madison. She puts others before her. Sometimes she can be selfish. She left for her home again without even saying goodbye this time. I know what it's like to lose someone you love." She told us.

"How?" Bree asked.

"My husband passed away a few years ago from lung cancer. It was hard on me, then I met Rob. He helped me, gave me a job. We ended up dating and now, engaged. I needed time after I lost my husband. Chase, Madison just needs time." Amber told us.

"She hasn't lost anything, though." Bree replied.

"No, but I do know about her past. She was bullied terribly. She had a group of friends who actually saved her after some eighth graders beat her up. She's a grade ahead of her age. When she was fighting Bella, she had her. Bella knew about her past, she has her memories. She used it against her, catching her off guard. It gave Bella a chance to win and she took it. Bella is a heartless clone. She has two emotions, anger and determination. That's pretty much it." She smiled.

We stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I read Bella's file. I managed to steal it." Amber shrugged. We both just nodded. I shook my head and went back to finding Maddi.

Amber put her hand over mine.

"Stop looking. Let her come back on her own." I nodded and turned off the desk.

"Let's go up for dinner.I fixed my grandmother's recipe for mac n cheese." She smiled. We followed her in the elevator and upstairs.

* * *

><p>When I got to school I saw a new girl looking around.<p>

"Hey, I'm Chase. I'm assuming you're new here?" i asked her. She has waist long hair curled in ringlets, emerald-green eyes, perfect white teeth, and she's skinny and fit.

"My name is Kalina. I was hoping you could point me to Mrs. Dawson's class." She smiled.

"I'm headed there now. Follow me." I told her. She smiled and followed.

When lunch rolled around Kali sat with us.

"Hey Kali." I smiled.

"Hi Chase." She replied. Adam, Bree, and Leo stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Bree grabbed my arm and dragged me into the hallway.

"Ow. Ow. OW!" I yelled as her nails dug into my arm.

"How could you?" She hissed.

"How could I what?" I asked.

"Replace Maddi." She replied.

"Oh relax. It's not like I'm dating Kalina. And you heard Maddi, she's not coming back." I shrugged.

"For a long time, not forever. She loves you, Chase." Bree told me.

"If she loved me then she wouldn't of left, twice. She's not coming back, Bree." I told her and walked back in the cafeteria, leaving Bree standing in the hallway, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<br>**Madison wouldn't like this. I walked back in after Chase and sat in my seat.

"You okay Bree?" Kali asked me.

"Don't talk to me." I mumbled and ate my muffin. She looked to Chase and he shrugged.

When school ended I super sped home and locked myself in tasha's sewing room. I pulled up my Instagram and clicked on Madison's profile. There was a recent upload. It was a really good selfie, in New York. I quickly looked at her bio.

_Hey ya'll. My name is Madison and I'm a girl who's had a fresh start. Complicated history pays off for my life I have now. Just a girl with some dreams who 'Chases the Dream' Follow for Follow Love Ya'll!_

"Chases the Dream?" I asked. Then it hit me. She really does still love Chase.

"Nope. Not even gonna bother. Her decision, she decides her life, not us." I said and put my phone in my back pocket.

I went downstairs for dinner and saw Kalina sitting in Madison's old spot.

"Not her huh?" I whispered in Chase's ear. I took my seat next to Davenport.

"Thank you for having me over Mr. and Mrs. Davenport." Kali smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"No problem Kalina. Any time." Tasha replied. I looked at what we're having for dinner, steak. Maddi's favorite.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Just sit here and make conversation then." Tasha told me. I just pushed the food around my plate. Leo and Adam gave me a confused look.

After dinner they all started watching FROZEN, Madison's favorite movie.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"It's Friday. You usually hate going to bed." Tasha said.

"Maybe I'm tired." I snapped and took another elevator down to the Lab.

When I reached my capsule I took out my phone and went back on Maddi's profile. A new picture was up. It was a selfie of her and some girl with long brown hair, ocean blue eyes, perfect white teeth, and she's skinny and fit. They were making duck faces in front of a Diner called 'Nixon's Diner' They both had on waitress outfits.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be one chapter left in 'Beating Heart' I hope you've enjoyed it so far. The next story will be called 'Feel Again'<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Madison's POV  
><strong>I got on Facebook and quickly messaged Chase a quick

'_hey'._

_Madison, thought you fell off of the face of the earth~C_

_Nah. I'm alway here, somewhere.~M_

_How have you been?~C_

_Good. You?~M_

_Good. I met a girl name Kali. I'm dating her now. She's really nice.~C_

I read that message over and over again, hoping I read it wrong.

_Hello?~C_

_Sorry. I wanted to make sure I read that right. I'm happy for you.~M_

_You still like me, don't you?~C_

_Do you still like me like that?~M_

_Maybe, _He said, _Maybe I'm just tired of loving people who will never love me back.~C_

_Hey. You know I love you, right?~M_

He still hasn't responded. I sighed in frustration and logged off.

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<br>**I read the messages between Chase and Madison.

"She says she's happy for me. She's moved on." Chase said.

"Look at her instagram." I replied and held my phone up. He studied the picture.

"Her eyes aren't filled with as much joy anymore. Of course she's gonna say she's happy for you and fake a smile. But look into those eyes, you broke her." I told him.

"She left, Bree." He said.

"To protect you. She realized that Douglas and Bella would be so busy looking for her that they wouldn't target us." I replied.

"Broken crayons still color, Bree." And with that, he walked out of the Lab.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<br>**I logged back onto Facebook and decided to post something.

"_Do you ever get the feeling people are slowly forgetting about you and replacing you?"_

I then logged off and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the familiar sound of a blaring alarm clock. I slammed down the '<em>snooze' <em>button and got ready. I rushed to work and did the daily opening routine.

"Madison can you come see me please?" Mr. Nixon asked.

"Yep." I replied and followed him into his office.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He told me. I frowned.

"We have to release you from working here." He told me.

"You're firing me? What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing. We just, we don't have the money to pay you anymore. Others are also getting released." He told me.

"Where do I go then? How will I pay for my apartment?" I asked him.

"Go back to California. Live your life to the fullest. Think a little less, live a little more. You work your ass off for your apartment, you don't party or hang out with friends." He said.

"Fine." I replied and got up. I changed in the bathroom and left my outfit on the counter.

* * *

><p>I caught the bus to my apartment and started packing.<p>

"If it's meant to be, it will be." I whispered and touched my locket.

* * *

><p>I got off the plane and stepped on the pavement of Mission Creek. I grabbed my bags and walked to the Jameson Mansion. I opened the front door and heard Bailey, Dad, and Amber in the kitchen. I quietly set my bags in a corner and crept my way to the kitchen.<p>

"So, do you know where she is?" Bailey asked my dad.

"Nope. Not one clue." He replied.

"I'm sure she's fine." Amber smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine. I think the word to describe how I'm doing is, _amazing_." I smiled. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Miss me?" I asked. They all ran up to me and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked me.

"New York City." I smirked. Amber and my dad exchanged glances.

"Don't tell me you guys didn't even think to look there?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"You have to tell the Davenports you're back." Bailey grinned. I nodded. I ran over to the Davenport Mansion and quietly walked inside.

I saw Bree and Chase on the couch, Chase cuddling with the girl in the Instagram picture. Chase and the girl were too busy sucking face so I snuck up behind Bree. She was looking at a picture of a guy.

"Oo. He's cute." I smiled. She whipped her head around.

"MADISON!" She squealed and hugged me. Chase pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm dreaming." He said.

"Nope. I'm here. In the flesh, more or less." I smirked. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered. I saw the girl glaring at me. I pulled away.

"You must be Kalina." I smiled.

"And you must be Madison Jameson." She put on a fake smile.

"You don't have to put on a fake smile. I'll accept the fact that Chase moved on." I told her.

* * *

><p>We all caught up on these past 3 months. I can't believe it's been three months.<p>

"So are you staying?" Adam asked me.

"For good." I smiled.

"Finally!" Davenport yelled. I laughed and stood up.

"So, what exactly happened to Bella?" I asked.

"We don't know. We also haven't seen Amanda." Bree frowned. Then it came to me.

"_My girlfriend is closer to you than you think." Douglas smirked. "Douglas, Bella, and Krane kidnapped Adam, Bree, and Chase." Amanda told me. 'Her 3'_

"That's because Amanda didn't flee to Florida." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked me.

"The reason she left us when I was 3 was because she was having an affair, with Douglas." I snarled.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! So this is the end of 'Beating Heart' The next story will be called 'Feel Again' How many of you didn't see that coming? I didn't even think about it until UngerLover commented on this story on wattpad. I believe it was chapter 9? Anywho, I have to start 'Feel Again' and then continue. Until then, don't let your clone stab you.<strong>


End file.
